


Together

by funnygirlthatbelle13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Non-lip Kisses, Secret Relationship, widojest hiatus prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirlthatbelle13/pseuds/funnygirlthatbelle13
Summary: For the Widojest Hiatus Prompt sending/message: Jester and Caleb have a secret... well, something. They haven’t gotten that far yet. But after a rough battle, Caleb leans on Jester.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this wasn’t originally what I’d planned to write this week, but the other thing just wasn’t working out so I made a hard swerve into a new direction!

Jester glanced around her friends, silently checking in on each of them after a particularly rough battle. Beau seemed exhausted but okay, stretching out her arms as they walked back to their tavern. Fjord was fine, supporting a limping Caduceus so the firbolg didn’t need to put weight on his burnt, broken leg. Yasha had some slashes across her arms that looked pretty nasty. Veth had run up ahead to go get rooms for them, which just left her looking for Caleb. He was walking slower than the rest of them, his eyes wide and glassy still. 

She sighed. The fight had been super hard on him, as his gamble with fire hadn’t paid off like he’d liked. So Jester slowed down to keep up with her- boyfriend? Were they dating; they hadn’t really gotten to talk about it yet-

“Hey,” she whispered, intertwining her paint-stained fingers with his soot-covered ones.

She didn’t expect anything more than a shaky breath, and she got it.

“H-hey,” he whispered back, and she felt her heart leap in her chest. 

She didn’t know what to say next, so she just squeezed his hand. Caleb didn’t squeeze back, but simply feeling his warmth was reassuring in its own way. 

They continued walking in silence, holding hands at the back of the group, until they reached The Tiny Librarian, where Veth was standing outside waiting for them with keys. 

“Caleb,” she whispered, “Are you going to go up to your room?” 

He nodded tightly. 

Jester pulled a copper wire from out of his pocket, placing it in his hand. She didn’t carry copies of all his spell components, but this one had come in handy ever since… well….

It was a good reminder that she was there, whenever need be.

“If you need anything, okay?” she asked. 

“Okay,” he mumbled, nodding again before making his way up to his room. 

The rest of them stayed downstairs for dinner, and Jester did her best to focus on the conversation instead of worrying about Caleb. He would be okay, she reminded herself. She tried to pay attention to what Fjord and Caduceus were talking about, something about some bird they’d noticed and what it might mean. 

“Jester,” a warm, familiar voice whispered in her mind, “Would you come up here after you are done eating, please?” 

A pause, then.

“You can respond to this message.”

She smiled and got ready to count. 

“Yeah, sure thing, I can be up there right away!” Ten. “How are you doing?” Fourteen. “Are you hungry?” Seventeen. “We have some dinner here for you-“ The magic faded but nevertheless she finished her sentence, “If you want it.”

“Ja- if there’s anything you can just grab and go… it would be nice.”

Jester eyed the table, where they all had plates of meats, cheeses, bread, and grapes… except for Caduceus, who had bread, grapes, and dandelion leaves. 

“Everything okay, Jess?” Beau asked.

Oh shit, right, no one else had any idea what had just happened. 

“Oh no, everything’s all good! Cay-leb just asked if I could come hang out with him upstairs!”

This seemed to satisfy everyone except Veth, who eyed her with suspicion. That made sense, she figured, since no one knew how they felt about each other and Veth was usually Caleb’s go-to person. She had felt the same way when Fjord had started following the Wildmother and got super close to Caduceus. 

“Ah-huh. Can I steal some food from you guys?” 

After getting enough bread, cheese, sausages, grapes, and some pocket bacon for good measure, she made her way upstairs to the room where Caleb and Veth were staying. 

“Cay-leb?” she called as sweetly as she could.

There was a moment of no response, and she briefly wondered if he had changed his mind. But then the door opened and she saw Caleb, exhausted looking but okay, smiling at her. 

“Hi,” she whispered, smiling up at him. How could she not when he was smiling at her? It was such a hard-earned expression, and she relished in being able to bring it out. 

“Hallo,” he murmured, “Thank you for, uh, you know, for-“ 

She cut him off with a quick kiss on the cheek. It was still such a new, thrilling experience, feeling the stubble against her lips, watching as his face turned red. She couldn’t imagine ever getting used to the thrilling feeling of butterflies in her stomach every time she got to sneak a moment like this. 

Caleb opened the door for her, and now it was her turn to blush. He had taken off his coat, and chainmail, leaving just the boots, pants, shirt, and holsters. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him in less; they had all seen each other naked before. But something about seeing him dressed down like this made Jester’s heart race. 

This room was almost identical to the room she and Beau were staying in, except the window was on a different wall and the desk was a little more scuffed up. She placed the food on the desk and watched as Caleb sat down on the bed, completely ignoring all of the food. 

“You should really eat, Caleb,” she said seriously. 

“I will, blueberry, I will,” he murmured, “Just… come sit by me?” 

Jester sat down on the bed, leaving only the tiniest bit of room between them so she could still feel the warmth emanating from him. But that was hardly necessary, as Caleb’s head landed on her shoulder. 

She sighed, “It’s been a long day, huh,” she asked, though it wasn’t really a question. 

“Ja,” he muttered with a chuckle, “Ja… not our best day.”

“But everybody’s okay,” she whispered, “We all made it out fine.” 

Without even thinking, her hand moved so that it was running itself through Caleb’s hair. She could feel him shiver against her before leaning further into her touch. Eventually, he moved and kissed the top of her head, and it was her turn to have a shiver run down her spine.

“Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Blaubeere,” he whispered, “I do not know what I did deserve you… but I am glad that I did it.” 

“I love you too,” she whispered, staring at him. His eyes were as blue as the Lucidian Ocean; how had it taken so long for her to notice? No matter, she knew now. She tucked a lock of orange behind his ear, watching as he leaned into the touch with a smile she mirrored. 

“We should probably actually eat soon. I think Veth has figured out that something’s up.” 

He pulled away, nodding. Jester recognized the frown he was trying to fight back. 

“Ja, I-I do not think we can keep this… development a secret for much longer.”

Jester felt her stomach drop like a stone in a well at the thought. She had been the one who had wanted to keep their… whatever this was under wraps. She wasn’t a fool; she saw how Beau and Fjord looked at her sometimes. 

“Hey,” Caleb said gently, taking her hand and squeezing even gentler, “We will figure this out, ja?”

She stared into those beautiful blue eyes that were watching her so intently, as if she was the only thing that mattered. 

“Ja,” she squeaked out. Caleb smiled.

“Ja,” he repeated, “How about we talk about it while we eat?”

Jester smiled as she nodded, a wave of relief washing over her. It would be alright. They had each other. Things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! If you did, please tell me. And maybe consider checking out some of the other awesome things people have created based on these prompts? We’re releasing new prompts every Thursday til we get a new episode, so there should be plenty of great content!


End file.
